


dinner talk

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora week, Kids, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020: Day 7: Who’d mention having kids first?“Adora, there’s something important I want to talk about with you.”
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690099
Kudos: 23





	dinner talk

It all started like any other dinner in the Bright Moon castle. Adora, Glimmer, and a few others had been sitting around a table, enjoying an amazing dinner made by the castle’s kitchen staff. Then, slowly, people began to disappear one after one, until only Glimmer and Adora, the queens of Bright Moon, were left. That wasn’t unusual on it’s own, they were often the last people left. What made this particular meal different, was the conversation.

During the dinner, Bow had bragged about his and Perfuma’s daughter and that she had finally taken her first steps, and that her first birthday was coming up. It had made them awe, they loved Melody, she was adorable.

Then, when they were alone, Glimmer has looked Adora right in her eyes, and taken her hands.

“Adora, there’s something important I want to talk about with you.” she had said, and the woman had immediately nodded, telling her to go on. “Hearing Bow talk about Melody like that, it’s made me really long for a child of our own. I want a child to raise, play with, and to just spend all my time with. I want to be a mom, I want a baby with you, a little mix of us two running around, calling us mothers.”

Adora sat there speechless for a few seconds, taking in what Glimmer was saying.

“You want a baby?”

She nodded.

“Yeah, I really do. But I understand if you’re not ready and want to wait a bit longer, or if you don’t want kids at all. I just needed to tell you how I’m feeling about this right now.”

“Glimmer, a baby sounds amazing. I’ve been thinking the same for a while, but I never was brave enough to actually bring it up. I really want a child with you two.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”


End file.
